


【天加】热

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 战后同居前提；作为“太阳”，天道总司的体温或许比常人高太多了。





	【天加】热

加贺美做了个梦。

梦里他握着飞来的Gatack zecter气势汹汹地喊“变身”，湛蓝亮银的装甲覆盖体表，周围一圈尚未蜕皮的绿油油异虫嘶嘶叫着张牙舞爪。看我等下就把你们都打飞，他自言自语着扳动Gatack zecter的角，cast off的气浪却没能震退那些异虫，反而让它们更逼近一步。

加贺美怀着困惑挥拳，组成包围圈的异虫却越打越多似的，逐渐把他困在中间的方寸之地。他怒吼一声加大了攻击的力度，拳头触及异虫绿色的外壳却被烫了一下，硬度似乎也不对，跟以前打过的比起来软软的，有点像天道做的焦糖布丁……等等，现在不是想这个的时候，加贺美回神凝重地面对步步逼近的诸多异虫，飞快地盘算着突围的方法，clock up的按钮却跟坏掉了一样，他越是着急用力地拍越是反应全无，急得他浑身冒汗焦躁不安。那些异虫也很奇怪，只是不断逼近，层层叠叠地挤过来使得加贺美被困在中间动弹不得。最要命的是，它们还陆续开始升温蜕皮……加贺美不安地看着周围的异虫一只又一只变成高热的红，翻腾的热浪灼得他几乎无法呼吸，而异虫群越挨越紧，就要被挤扁的压迫感愈发强烈。怎么回事，为什么会这么热，好烫烫烫！

紧贴着他的异虫蜕皮的同时释放出大量的热，实在是过于灼烫，Gatack的装甲也完全隔绝不了的惊人热度，加贺美被烫得险些跳起来发出惨叫——

他大汗淋漓地醒了过来，心有余悸地喘息着发现天道大半个身子都结结实实地压在他身上。胸口毛茸茸的脑袋迫得他呼吸困难，紧贴着他体表的躯体源源不断地散发过于灼暖的热度。加贺美艰难地挣扎了下，发现完全摆脱不了牢牢搂着自己腰部的胳膊，而他全身的毛孔都在为了散热疯狂流汗，整个人像是在水里过了一遍，竹席上已经被他的汗水浸出了人形印子——加贺美终于明白自己为什么会陷入这样离奇的梦境了。

“天道——天道！喂天道！！！”

加贺美咬牙切齿地用快被压麻的手拍打胸口埋着的沉重脑袋，两指捏住他藏在卷发下的耳朵不满地喊他：“醒醒啊天道！松手！太热了！我要热死了赶紧放开我！”

“——啧，你在吵什么，加贺美……”

被从舒适睡眠中突兀吵醒的天道勉强半睁双眼皱起眉表情不善，明显困倦地伸手按住他的手打了个呵欠：“怎么了，现在还是深夜吧，睡眠时间如此珍贵……”

加贺美一脸幽怨地瞪他：“我也想睡啊！可是你压着我我怎么睡啊？重死了！还特别热！我都是被你热醒的好不好！天道你怎么回事，本来天就很热了，你简直热得像个火炉。”

“真是大惊小怪，太阳的体温比普通人高上那么一点不是再正常不过了吗。”天道漫不经心地应着，腿上用力压住加贺美不安分的挣扎，“说区区火炉还是小看我。”

“……谁管你是火炉还是太阳啊！啊啊你离我远一点行不行！这样热不死也要被你压死了！”加贺美没好气地用力推他，试图把这轮又重又热的太阳从身上弄下去。他现在感觉自己就像一条被困在沙滩上脱水的鱼，再垂死挣扎个几分钟就要被过于灼热的太阳晒死了。

······好吵。被如此不待见地排斥的天道非常不爽地泛起了起床气，实在太吵了，明明两人之间是由他主导的关系，从来只有他主动要求加贺美保持距离的份，怎么一个小小的夏夜、因为被嫌热这么微不足道的理由，境况就颠倒得天差地别了。哪有人会主动推开太阳的——就算有，也没人能推开太阳。没人能。

“——唔啊！……天道你干什么？？”憋足了劲儿竭力抗拒热源的加贺美猝不及防地被抓住手腕压在竹席上，一时浑身的毛都惊得一炸，他睁大了眼看向跨坐在自己身上在昏暗中眼神愈发深邃的天道，本能地感知到了危险而紧绷。

天道眯起眼呵地一笑，熟练又利索地把他套在身上的睡衣睡裤剥了个干净，还顺便在他交叠在头顶的手腕打了个结。做完这些后天道俯下身捏住加贺美的下巴，拇指指腹抚过他惊愕微张的唇：“既然嫌热睡不着，那就干脆别睡了吧。加贺美，这是你自找的。”

“……唔……不是、啊……等等别……嗯啊！天……！”

闷热深黑的夏夜涌动着无形的热浪，蒸腾出氤氲的云，像一枚熟透的饱满果实，静静地散发甜美诱人的香气。加贺美在灼热太阳的压迫下难耐地轻喘，体温把竹席的横纹焐得潮湿火热。无端燃起的火焰根本无从抗拒地殃及凡人，灼得他眼角发红滚热，终于承受不住地落下一滴泪来。

“呜……天道……慢、慢点呜……”

这太莫名其妙了，加贺美委屈地想，别说好好睡觉了，明明比刚才更热。他挣扎着扭头去望床边窗台上叶片微动的绿植，心头那些对清凉舒爽的希冀念头一闪而过，懊恼地想起天道是个坚定的原生态主义者，秉持着能不借助外力就绝不用的原则——别说空调，就连风扇都不会用。

反正都是天道的错。他拱起肩抓着柔软枕角艰难喘息，意识模糊地想要是最后中暑了一定得让天道这家伙负责。

——最终天道还是在加贺美抱着枕头“以后我都睡警局办公室”的威胁下不情不愿地选择了妥协，天道家的主卧终于装了空调——真是可喜可贺。


End file.
